As a device for distributing a driving force, a torque distributor as disclosed in Patent document 1 is generally known. The torque distributor disclosed in Patent document 1 is configured to distribute torque (driving force) depending on a radial pressing force between rollers.
Citation List
Patent Literature
    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-349653 (A)